Those Three words
by WWEbabe1022
Summary: *Oneshot* Ted and Kelly have been married for 12 years. One night he makes the huge mistake of cheating on Kelly. What will happen between the pair. Will kelly forgive him for his mistake or will he be scorned. Find out in Those Three Words.
1. Chapter 1

Kelly was at home in the living room watching TV with her sister had just come back from a day full of shopping. All of a sudden Ted burst through the door kissing some female.

Kelly's POV

I felt tears sting my eyes. I couldn't believe this was what Ted had been doing behind my back. The kissing pair pulled apart when Maryse cleared her throat. I brushed past Ted and ran up stairs to pack some clothes to spend the night at Maryse's. I felt someone kneel down beside me and started helping me pack the duffel bag. It was Maryse. I turned to her with tears in my eyes. She pulled me into a hug.

" Why would he do this to me Maryse?"

" Cause he's a jerk"

" You wouldn't mind if I spent the night with you right?"

" Not all , you are my sister and you need a friend now anyways"

" thanks Ryse"

" You're welcome now let's go"

They both brushed past Ted and the girl without saying a word to them.

Ted's POV

I felt so ashamed that I had done that I was drunk but now my conscience is clear and when I realized what I just did I felt so bad Kelly didnt deserve that she was the kindest most sweetest person you would ever meet and most of all she was my wife.

" So are we gonna sleep together or what?" the girl said

" No, can you please leave"

" Fine" she said


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning

As soon as Ted wakes up the first thing he does is get ready to head over to Kelly's knocks on the door. ''Maryse, open up.I need to talk to Kelly''.

The door opens and Ted is greeted with a slap, from Maryse.

''What the hell are you doing here, she doesn't want to see you, you broke her heart!" she said

"I know I messed up Maryse but I need to see her, I was drunk it was a mistake but nothing happened I swear I sent her home."

"Excuses, excuses the fact is you still almost cheated one Kelly and how do we know you are telling the truth, I mean ...

Kelly walks up behind her "It's okay Maryse, I got it.

Maryse leaves reluctantly but not before giving Ted the stink eye.

"Kellz, babe I am so sorry I was drunk and not thinking straight."

"Is that seriously your apology, I cried all night Ted, I love you and I thought you seriously loved me to. I was nothing but faithful I never asked you for anything, all I wanted was a future with you a family with you and this is how it turned out for me? You broke my heart Ted."

Ted could do nothing but stand there helplessly listening as the love of his love poured her heart out to him. Hearing her sniffles was breaking his heart. The guilt of what he did was slowly eating him alive.

"Babe I am sorry, I understand now and I ...

"No, I don't think you do."

"Yes I do it was a drunk mistake and it will never happen again, you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with the one I want to have my children with, the one I want to go to sleep with every night and wake up to every morning. I love you and I love everything about you, I love smelling your favorite coconut shampoo when I am holding you at night. I love the way you scrunch your nose up when you get mad, I love the soft noises you make when you sleep, your laugh, the way you take care of me, the way you give me a but whopping when I need one and the way you put everyone before yourself. I love you baby, you are it for me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

By the time Ted finished Kelly was in tears.

" I love you to, but please Ted promise me that you will never do this to me again," she said looking down with tears in her eyes.

He lifted her head and wiped her tears, "I promise baby, let's start fresh."

He pulled her into his arms, she sobbed softly into his right shoulder. The two embraced while Ted and Kelly whispered those three words that meant so much to one another in each others ears.

Those three simple words , I love you.


End file.
